Blame it on the Rain
by KortneyBreAnne
Summary: The Oracles told her two destinies were always at play. No more, no less. What does that mean for Rose Hathaway? A lot more than she bargained for. Can she save the vampire with a soul before he loses himself completely? Does he even want to be saved?


**Blame it on the Rain**

Chapter one.

* * *

><p><em>I shot up, now as angry and frustrated as him. I had a feeling if I stayed, we'd both snap. In an undertone, I murmured, "This isn't over. I won't give up on you."<em>

"_I've given up on you," He said back, his voice also soft. Almost as soft as a whisper, as if he barely had any strength left to not hurt my feelings. Like he had no pity left. "Love fades. Mine has" And with those four simple words, my whole word ceased to matter. I turned my head away from him, backing up, the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me._

_He had never worded it like that before. He had always made it about the greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love. But now I know what it really is. It's me. I failed him in Russia. How could he love me after what I had done? He just didn't have the heart to tell me until now. I'm so pathetic, standing here expecting him to look at me with the same eyes he had before. He couldn't because I had defiled myself. I was disgusting. There was no respecting people like me._

_I turned slowly back to look at him, making sure I kept my tears at bay. "Oh, I see" I said, detached. Emotionless. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. "I guess I should just leave you to it then." I brushed past him as fast as possible, ignoring the dirty looks from the other church goers. I ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry. _

The scene at the church continued to rush through my mind for hours after. Over and over, Dimitri's words played in my head: **I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has.** Some how that was the worst thing he could have ever said to me. **I've given up on you. **Don't get me wrong, everything else he had said hurt too, but there had always been hope that there was a chance to rekindle what we had. **Love fades. Mine has.** Love. Trust. Respect. He could never look at me the same way. After all, I am just a dirty blood whore. I guess I can't blame him. **I've given up on you.**

I was in no mood to see anyone after that, so I decided to walk aimlessly around. Finally deciding to pause at a lake off by the back wards. It was peacefully quiet out here, and it reminded me a lot of the ponds back at the academy. Before Lissa and I ran off, I always went there when I needed to clear my mind. The water had this strange way of calming me. Everything seemed so much simpler when you were surrounded by nature, so much quieter.

I don't know how long I spent just staring at the water, but every so often I would get messages from Lissa, _Come hang with me, Where are you? Are you alright?_ I ignored them. I just hope she doesn't come looking for me. I don't really want her seeing me like this, with puffy red eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

I was just about to get up and return to my room when a flash of light blinded me. I shielded my eyes, and stumbled back when I looked at what was standing in front of me. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before in my life. It was terrifyingly scary looking, even more than a strigoi. The creature had dark eyes, and horns that stood off his head atleast a foot. His brown skin looked like armor and he was atleast seven feet tall. He had menacing hoop hanging off his chin, and he stood staring at me. I gasped, stumbling back even farther trying to get away, falling on my ass in the process.

I turned to crawl/run away. There was no way in hell I could face that thing, not unless I absolutely had to. "Wait!" He called out. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

I stopped, and looked at him. "If you were, wouldn't you still say that anyways?"

He scratched his horn, "Well... Yeah I guess, but I swear I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here as a messenger."

I slowly stood up from the ground, keeping a distance between me and this strange creature. "A messenger?"

"Yeah, for the big guys upstairs," He gestured up to the sky, "The Powers That Be."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, "Oh god, it's finally happened. I've finally lost my mind." I walked up to the creature. "You're not real. This is all just in my head." I punched him. _Hard_. He sure as hell _felt _real. I cradled my throbbing hand, screaming curses.

"Whoa!" He backed up from me, completely unaffected by my punch. Good for him, while I suffer the pain of a nearly broken hand. Asshole. "You're not insane. Listen, my name is Skip. I'm here to take you to the oracles. You're apparently really important to them."

"What?"

He sighed, "Basically they're going to give you a choice between staying here (where you're obviously unhappy) or to help save the world."

"HAH!" I laughed in his face, "Me? Save the world? Please, unless the world is getting dominated by strigoi, I doubt I'd be much help. Besides, who says I'm unhappy here? Who the hell do you think you are, Skip, the messenger for the _powers that be_?" I mocked him. He can't seriously think I'm going to fall for this. I don't know who, but someone is trying to prank me, and I'll be damned if I fall for it.

"You'd be surprised at who has the power to save the world. And nobody has to say you're unhappy here, I can see it on your face. Or are those tears of joy?" He said with an attitude.

I turned my back to him, wiping what tears that might still be on my face. "I'm having a bad day. That doesn't mean I'm unhappy with my life." I said, but my voice didn't give much strength behind my words.

"But you are, aren't you?" He said gently. "Just come with me. You don't have to do what they say, all you have to do is listen, find out what they have to say. If you still don't want to leave this place, I'll bring you back. You don't have to decide right here, without any information. It's all up to you"

"I...can't... Lissa..." I said, looking from him, over to civilization. The sun was starting to rise, it was getting too late outside. She would start to worry soon and come looking.

"It'll take less than a second of your time" He told me.

I looked at him, think over what he said. "Well... I don't have to make a decision now... I'm just getting the basic information..." He held his hand out to me, as I walked closer with my hand raised out to his. Just as our hands were about to touch, I heard _his_ voice yell out my name. I turned my head, and saw a look of pure fear etched on his face, right before my hand touched Skip's, and I was surrounded by light.

When the light subsided, we were standing in a small room. In front of us was a long hallway that seemed to just disappear into light. I turned to Skip, "This is where you wanted to take me? It's not very impressing" I said with a smirk.

He looked at me, not finding what I said funny. I could hear footsteps coming closer. He looked back to the hallway, "Here they come" He said.

"Who's coming?" I looked over to the hallway and saw two figures moving closer. One man, and one woman. "It's about damn time, you said this would only take a second"

When he didn't reply I looked at him. He was no longer standing in the room. "Hey! What the hell?" I yelled.

"Hello, lower being." I looked over to the people. They had gold skin, with blue markings. They stared at me with knowing eyes, that caused me to feel very uncomfortable. They had eyes that, even though the two of them looked rather young, the eyes looked like they had seen centuries. They weren't bright, just dull with knowledge.

"Okay, I'm here, now what do you guys want?" I said, getting freaked out.

They looked at each other with smirks. "You are needed. The apocalypse is nearing."

"What?" I laughed. I looked around, trying to find the hidden cameras. "Alright, I know someone put you up to this, was it Christian? Adrian? I bet it was Adrian." I continued to look for the hidden cameras. "Come on Adrian, ha ha, you got me, now come on! This isn't funny anymore"

With a flick of a hand, the man brought me back in front of them. I stared at them shocked. "This is no 'prank', mortal" The man said. "We are the oracles to the Powers That Be. We make sure that people stay on their course. We keep the sides even."

I tried to move, but it was like I was chained to the spot. "How can saving the world from the apocalypse be my path? I'm meant to protect Lissa. That's my destiny."

"Perhaps," The woman circled me, "If that is the path you choose. But there is more than one path open to a person. Two destinies, always at play. No more, no less."

I looked at them. I don't understand any of this. It doesn't make sense, "If that's true, why are you guys getting involved now, isn't my destiny based on choices? I didn't chose the path you guys are telling me about. I'm meant to be with Lissa, if I wasn't I would be off stopping the apocalypse."

"You do not understand the power at work here, young one" The woman put a hand on my shoulder, and I regained my ability to move. "Long before there was even an Earth, the battle of good and evil has been fought. The powers that be keep both sides playing by their rules. Nothing happens unless _we _decide it. Long before you were born, you were chosen to help the vampire with a soul. You were destined to bring peace to this world for as long as peace is possible. But we are not infallible. As it turns out we... miss placed you."

"...Miss placed me? That seems like a pretty big mess up to me. How can you miss place someone who is as important as you say I am?"

"We do not know. We believe it was dirty play by one of the fighting sides, but we cannot be positive." She waved her arm, and a screen materialized on the wall before us. "Do you remember around a year ago, on the run in Los Angeles? You and your friend were walking down an alley and you began to be followed?"

I thought back. There were plenty of times Liss and I had been in alleys, and also plenty of times we had been followed, but their was only one time that it had happened at the same time. Lissa had been begging me for days to go shopping, but I didn't feel like it was safe enough. I had a feeling the guardians were on our tail, and I wanted to keep on the down low. I gave in though, not even I have the strength to withstand Lissa's "puppy dog eyes". We spent hours shopping at some strip mall. We were on a human schedule, so Lissa got sick from the sun exposure pretty quickly and it slowed us down. It was dark when we finally headed back to the motel. We decided (she decided) it would be faster if we cut through an alley. I didn't really sense any danger, so we did. Only the alley hadn't been as short as we thought. It just kept going and going, and we were getting farther away from the street than I felt comfortable with. We hadn't ran into any strigoi yet, and I wanted to keep it that way. We picked up our pace when we heard footsteps behind us. We started running and the footsteps started running too. I was just about to turn and kick the crap out of who ever it was, when out of nowhere Liss grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a dumpster with her. We watched in horror as we noticed it wasn't a human, it was strigoi, and it was moving closer and closer to us. Then, down the alley, something moved. It took the strigoi's attention and it ran off to see what it was. Me and Liss booked it out of there as fast as possible. I had never been so happy to see dirty orange motel carpet in my entire life. I almost got on my knees and kissed it. _Almost_.

"Yeah, I remember, why?" I asked.

"What happened in your memory, was not meant to have happened." She said, simply.

"Then what was?"

She motioned to the screen, "This" I watched as Lissa and I started walking down the dark alley. Everything was the same, only this time she didn't grab my arm. The strigoi attacked me. I was completely weaponless, and I hadn't properly trained since I left. It hurt just to watch as I literally got the life pounded out of me. Just as the strigoi was about to give the final blow, a man dressed entirely in black dropped off the building and cut the strigoi's head off with what looked like an old battle ax. I looked at the man, shocked. I could tell what that me was thinking, because it was same as what I was thinking right now. What a bad ass. Not so hard on the eyes either.

The man looked at me and took a cautious step forward, when Lissa suddenly ran in front of him, sobbing my name. She yelled at him to stay back. He raised his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you, your friend needs medical attention, please, let me help you"

The me in the screen started coughing up blood, and Lissa agreed with the man. He closed the distance between us within seconds, and swooped me off the ground like a bride. I clutched onto him, and he took us to the hospital. That was when the scene disappeared.

"Wait!" I said to the woman, but she just shook her head, "At least tell me who that was! Please."

She looked at me for a moment, "His name is Angel. He is a warrior for the powers that be. He has lost his way though," The screen filled with a new scene. This one had Angel walking away from a ship, surrounded by strange looking people. He had an arm around a sobbing brunette. Although his face portrayed no emotions, I could tell by the look in his eyes how much pain he held in. My heart ached just looking at him. I couldn't imagine how anyone can hold that much pain. "He looks so lost," I murmured.

"He is" The woman said, "You were meant to keep him on his path. If he continues down this path, the end will be destructive."

I stared at the man for I don't even know how long. I know that Lissa needs me, but... she has so many people willing to put their lives down for her. How much of a difference can I make? I am, after all, just one person. There are better guardians out there. Faster, stronger, more experienced. Even Dimitri is better suited than I.

_Dimitri..._my heart skipped a beat. **I've given up on you.** There's no point in staying there for Dimitri. Adrian... I care for him, but do I really love him? No. Mom and Abe... _Dad_... It's not like we have some awesome unbreakable family bond. Hell, they barely even know me. They only recently showed ANY interest in my life at all. They wouldn't miss me. I didn't have any other friends to really care about my sudden disappearance. Hell, most people would probably be _glad_ that I was gone.

I looked back up to the woman, and I think she knew my decision just by looking in to my eyes. I had made my decision, and I would not go back on it. She reached her hand up, as if to wipe my bangs from my head. As soon as her fingers touched my skin, my brain exploded. I gasped. Pictures and facts about demons and the powers that be bombarded my mind. I was shocked at how many demons there were in the world, and how many different types of vampires there were. How did we not know about them?

When my mind finally settled, the woman handed me a necklace. "This will keep you connected to us at all times. You will be able to contact us if you run into any... problems."

"And we will be able to call upon you, should we need." The man spoke, "Do you understand, mortal?"

I nodded my head, absorbing the information. "Well it's a little fuzzy, but basically what you're saying is this thingy will keep me at your beck and call." I said, a little bit sarcastic. "Got it. So what do I do now?"

They smiled at each other deviously, and I was once again surrounded by lights. Great.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, feeling groggy, and very uncomfortable. I first looked around the big room, that seemed to be decorated lavishly. I was spread out on a queen size bed with silk sheets all around me. It wasn't causing me the discomfort though, the blinding pain in my head was. I slowly pushed the covers off me, and wobbled out of the room.<p>

The room I walked into was a bar of some sort. It had tables and a bar area, it even had a stage. Behind the stage stood a tall green skinned demon holding a bloody Mary. "Thank god you woke up. You have no idea how hard it would be to explain to the police how you popped out of nowhere completely unconscious and half dead. I don't think they could handle these babies," He laughed, and motioned towards his horns, which weren't actually very scary. "Hm. Not much of a talkative one are ya, honey bun? Well I'm Lorne, the owner of this fine establishment. I found you knocked out over there, bleeding pretty badly. I patched you up, but you already seemed to be healing, so I'm sure you'll be fine in no time" I reached up and touched the back my head. _Oww._ "That's what I thought" He told me, as if he could read my mind, or did I say that out loud? "You look new to town, maybe you should come sit down?" He offered me a chair.

"Thank you," I told him, still very confused. "I just have one question."

"Go ahead and ask" He pushed my chair up to the bar, before heading behind it to make another drink for himself.

"Who am I?"


End file.
